2018 Atlantic hurricane season (StrawberryMaster)
| Track = North Atlantic Blue Marble.png | First system formed = | Last system dissipated = | Strongest storm name = Kirk | Strongest storm winds = 125 | Basin = Atl | Average wind speed = 1 | Strongest storm pressure = 935 | Total depressions = 13 | Total storms = 12 | Total hurricanes = 6 | Total intense = 3 | Fatalities = 94 | Damages = 1076 | Year = 2018 | five seasons = 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020 }}The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was an average season, with 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. It was significantly less active and destructive than its predecessors, the 2016 and 2017 Atlantic hurricane seasons, with 94 fatalities and damages surpassing $1.076 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, though the first storm of the season, Tropical Storm Alberto, developed the month prior, on May 3. The last storm to form was Tropical Storm Leslie, a storm who wandered around the Central Atlantic for a few days before dissipating on November 18. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Alberto | Dissipated = | Image = Kyle 2002-10-06 1750z.jpg | Alt = Alberto at peak intensity nearby Bermuda. | Pressure = 994 | 1-min winds = 50 }}Alberto made moderate damage in Bermuda, with $6.1 million in damages and two fatalities recorded. Tropical Depression Two | Dissipated = | Image = Tropical Depression 05L Jul 7 1997 1815Z.jpg | Alt = Two at peak intensity just north of South America. | Pressure = 1003 | 1-min winds = 30 }}Two stayed out to sea and did not cause damage. Hurricane Beryl | Dissipated = | Image = Frances 2004-08-27 1640z.jpg | Alt = Beryl at peak intensity in the Central Atlantic. | Pressure = 954 | 1-min winds = 105 }}Beryl made significant damage in North Carolina, where $351 million in damages and 14 fatalities were recorded. Hurricane Chris | Dissipated = | Image = Gordon 2000-09-16 1620z.jpg | Alt = Chris hours before peak intensity in the Gulf of Mexico. | Pressure = 984 | 1-min winds = 70 }}Chris made light damage in Florida, which amounted to $34 million in damages. It also caused one indirect death. Tropical Storm Debby | Dissipated = | Image = Tropical Storm Grace Oct 15 1997 1915Z.jpg | Alt = Debby at peak intensity. | Pressure = 1001 | 1-min winds = 45 }}Debby made minimal damage in the Greater Antilles. Tropical Storm Ernesto | Dissipated = | Image = Beryl 2000-08-14 1601Z.png | Alt = Ernesto at peak intensity in the Bay of Campeche. | Pressure = 1002 | 1-min winds = 40 }}Ernesto made minimal damage in Mexico, where one person was killed. Hurricane Florence | Dissipated = | Image = Isaac 2000-09-26.jpg | Alt = Florence at peak intensity in the Central Atlantic. | Pressure = 971 | 1-min winds = 95 }}Florence stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Gordon | Dissipated = | Image = Paula oct 12 2010.jpg | Alt = Gordon just before making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. | Pressure = 1000 | 1-min winds = 45 }}Gordon made landfall in Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula, causing moderate moderate damage in Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula. Gordon dropped heavy rainfall across Veracruz, the most affected region; the maximum rainfall observed was 6.86 in (174 mm). Hurricane Helene | Dissipated = | Image = Diana 1990-08-07 1801Z.png | Alt = Helene moments before landfall. | Pressure = 976 | 1-min winds = 90 }}Helene made significant damage in Mexico, with 23 fatalities and damages surpassing $85 million dollars. Hurricane Isaac | Dissipated = | Image = Bonnie 1998-08-23 1745Z.png | Alt = Isaac passing near the Bahamas. | Pressure = 946 | 1-min winds = 110 }}Isaac stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Joyce | Dissipated = | Image = Fred 2015-08-30 1435z.jpg | Alt = Joyce shortly after formation. | Pressure = 1004 | 1-min winds = 35 }}Joyce made minor damage in the Cape Verde islands. Hurricane Kirk | Dissipated = | Image = Diana 1984-09-11 1845Z-0.png | Alt = Kirk brushing the East Coast of the United States. | Pressure = 935 | 1-min winds = 125 }}Kirk was the strongest and deadliest storm of the season, making 53 fatalities and over $600 million dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Leslie | Dissipated = | Image = Ian 2016-09-13 1640Z.jpg | Alt = Leslie at peak in the Central Atlantic. | Pressure = 991 | 1-min winds = 50 }}Leslie remained out to sea. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This was the same list used in the 2012 season. No names were retired this season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Works by StrawberryMaster Category:Near-average seasons